


Faiz同人：沙

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Faiz同人：沙

巧觉得自己时间剩的不多了，他也早就料到。

看着手里的沙子，他才意识到这是第二次死亡，说起来能有第二次“生”和“死”那么自己真是够奢侈的。

Orphnoch为何会如此需要被杀害消除，而且短命，大概也是源于这份“奢侈”太过沉重。

如果勇治和结花没有被杀害战死，正常的在第二个“生命里“活着的话，大概会比自己死的晚吧？

巧表情波澜不惊，只是在沙化停止后又用手指捏起来自己的沙子碾了碾。脑海里过去日子的影子清晰可见。

如果勇治还在，那么一定可以比自己活得更久，活得更精彩。

“巧太温柔了，”巧想到真理这样说过，可他觉得怎么都无所谓了。

也许的确发生过悲剧的摩擦，但勇治也很温柔。只是他不在了，所以只留下了自己。

那么自己要如何离去呢？其实真理和启太郎都知道。他们很伤心，巧也是知道的。

只是这个事实迫不得已被接受，因此那两个人才不提，每天都过的很正常，笑得很开心。

因为他们想要表现的很开心，因为他们觉得巧需要开心。

巧希望自己离开后，菊池洗衣店还能像以前那样。启太郎依旧给大家带去幸福，干净的衣服穿在每个人身上。而真理可以成为厉害的理发师，也许哪天杂志上模特的发型就是出自她的手。

“你剪的太烂了”，“怎么又要送那么多衣服啊！”巧怎么会自然的说出来自己给予的小小希望呢？他还是每天如此抱怨着两个挚友，毒舌后和人斗斗嘴。

而直也呢？巧不禁笑了一下，可能在第二次死亡到来前，那个男人会弹着吉他唱着歌，开心的等待去见他的两个朋友们。

哦，不，大概会是三个。

巧想到勇治，不知道为何记忆里不是最后争吵时对方愤怒的画面，而是那满满温暖的笑容。

拍了拍落在衣服上的沙子，巧从草地上站起身。他还有很多衣服没送完，现在还不能悠哉。

巧觉得，勇治一定在等自己，只是，他一定不希望自己赶着过来。

“我马上会来见你的，不过这边也挺多事，先让我忙一会吧。”

巧不擅长表现温和的脸此时少有的放轻松，对着远处舒口气，他笑了一下双手插兜。

“工作后干脆让真理帮忙剪下头发好了，”他自言自语的安排着。

转身爬上斜坡，跨上机车离去。落在地上的沙子被轮子卷起的气流永远的打散。


End file.
